


[翻译]hear your call

by juliaindream



Series: couples therapy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally Natural Dom Rogers: Service Tops Hate Him!, Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, Humiliation, In-scene negotiation, M/M, Mean Top Steve Rogers, Spanking, Tactical Sex Grandpas, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: “你可以再粗暴点，”巴基说，“如果你想的话。”他们四分钟前才经历了高潮，史蒂夫的双腿还没恢复知觉。





	[翻译]hear your call

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hear your call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830761) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



 

“你可以再粗暴点，”巴基说，“如果你想的话。”

他们四分钟前才经历了高潮，史蒂夫的双腿还没恢复知觉。

“嗯？”

巴基——他显然已经恢复了，听他的语气也早就缓过神了——坐了起来，腿搭在床边晃着。他背对着史蒂夫。“做爱的时候。你可以对我粗暴点。”

“什么？”

“有些人会这样做的。”巴基只是说，这并不算答案。

史蒂夫努力把他朦胧的意识从高潮的余韵中打捞回来。十分钟前，史蒂夫给巴基做手活时，他明明还抵着拳头喘得上气不接下气，可此刻他用的是那种邻居的哈巴狗在他的番茄园里拉了一地的口气。“别人会做的事太多了，”史蒂夫试探着问。他回想着巴基方才的话，“你——想要我在床上对你粗暴点？”

“那是我刚刚的原话。”巴基不耐烦地说。

史蒂夫用手肘撑起上身。巴基显然很在意这个，他表现得很急躁，这就代表史蒂夫需要追根问底。“你为什么想要这个？”

“噢，我——别，”巴基说，“别——别用心理分析这一套打发我。我只是——我想——”他没有继续说下去。“没事。算了。”

“我没想做心理咨询，我在问你想要什么，”史蒂夫说，他又坐直了些，“我要知道的想法。”

巴基回头看他，如炬的目光仿佛在挑衅，他的下颌紧绷。有一瞬间史蒂夫以为他不会说什么了，但巴基很快又低下头。“打我。打屁股什么的。掌控我。让我按你的意愿行动。”

“可你已经这么做了。”史蒂夫不假思索地答道，巴基心烦意乱地哼了一声，转过头。“等等，”史蒂夫说，抓住巴基的手腕，他失去了平衡，往巴基的方向倒去，“嘿——我是说可以。你想做什么都可以。”

“我知道。”巴基嘟囔道，显然心不在焉，他挣脱了史蒂夫的手。

“巴克。”史蒂夫叫他，但巴基已经站起身来。

“该起床了。”他回头道，好像刚刚抛出话题的不是他一样，离开了房间。

史蒂夫躺回床上，叹了口气。还是二十岁时的巴基更好懂，后者总是处在接受的一方，而史蒂夫处于主导地位。

他下了床，跟着巴基走进厨房，对方不知何时已经穿上了睡裤，开始烧水。“你得洗澡。”巴基头也不抬地告诉他。

史蒂夫看了眼表。他五十七分钟后有个慈善晚宴，也就是说他要在十五分钟内出门。巴基明明有那么多时间可以说——而这，史蒂夫略带苦涩地想，大概就是巴基为什么偏要选择现在说。先和他做爱，也是，这样史蒂夫就必须得洗澡，而不是边穿裤子边急着和他理论。上帝啊。

史蒂夫从侧面走近，好让巴基知道他过来了，一只手从背后环住他的肩膀，亲吻他的头顶：“我大概十一点回来。我们到时候再谈。”

巴基对他摆摆手。“西装熨过了，袖扣在台子上。棕色盒子里那对。”

他像是在下驱逐令，要是史蒂夫理解无误的话。好吧，如果巴基需要点空间，史蒂夫也没有异议。巴基不知道史蒂夫不会淡忘这件事。

史蒂夫前去赴宴。他一直想着巴基，这当然也不是什么新鲜事。餐桌上装点的鲜花很美；史蒂夫盯着它们，转着手中的叉子思考着。他想伤害巴基吗？好吧，不，当然不。答案自然是否定的。但巴基要的也并非伤害。

史蒂夫很清楚大家五花八门的房中之乐，从彼此鞭打到动物扮演；2012年，有那么两个月左右，他看完了网上约有半数的所谓色情电影，而且，回想起来，那时候的他可以说是手淫成瘾了。最终，一个两周长的任务再加上他的幡然醒悟让他走出了怪圈，那时他每天回家后第一件事就是打开电脑，点开一个讲述一男一女把各式各样体积庞大的蔬菜塞入体内的视频。

不管怎么说，自此他就没怎么看过那些色情片了，可那段时间的观影储备已经让他了解了够多……知识。他看过那些被掌掴、被捆绑、被狠狠操干的男人的片子；他也看过很多被巴基微妙地形容为“粗暴”的片子。

看来巴基也看过这种片子，或许吧。

史蒂夫想到了佩姬是怎样和他做爱的，大笑着，语气尖刻，抓着他的头发，指甲划过他的背部，让他眼冒金星。她会对他颐指气使，但又不太像命令。巴基并不喜欢指使他，但他也会扯史蒂夫的头发——血清让史蒂夫的生理感觉变得迟钝了，曾经的疼痛现在成了愉悦的叮咬——可巴基想要的也并非这个。

史蒂夫想到了麦茜·威廉姆斯，当时随劳军团巡游演出那会儿，她是他们的舞台经理。他想到她是怎样厉声训斥其他女孩儿的相貌，指责她们的失误，纠正她们的姿势，整理她们的头发，像陆军元帅一般对她们发号施令。她平息每一处争吵，数落每一个落泪的女孩，说过的脏话比史蒂夫和比尔和汤姆加在一起还要多，永远那么冷酷无情。

史蒂夫想，也许他可以粗暴对待巴基，如果是那种意义上的粗暴的话。他又不是天生不懂刻薄为何物。他深知自己百分之九十的时间里都是个该死的混蛋。

只要再加把劲，他不无风趣地想，剩下的百分之十也不成问题。他想象着把巴基逼到墙角，把他困在胸前。他想象着啃咬巴基，让他无处可逃，在他的皮肤上留下指印，还有——没错。于是，他做出了决定，把吃了一半的提拉米苏盘子推到一边。他能做到这个。

史蒂夫到家时，公寓里静悄悄的。巴基侧躺在沙发上睡着了，身体蜷起，他们的平板电脑放在他面前。史蒂夫边松领带边打量他——但没看太久，巴基会感知到别人的视线——再去拿了条毯子。他把毯子盖在巴基腿上，拿起平板准备放到桌子上。

平板在他的触碰下亮了起来。他看到了一个黑金色相间的网站，字体整齐优雅。页面上方写着“史密斯夫妇：体罚，捆绑，身体游戏与更多”。那是有关网站提供的服务的常见问题解答。

过了大概十分钟，巴基动了。此时史蒂夫已经看完了网页，在沙发前的咖啡桌上坐着，脱掉的外套叠起放在一边。

巴基冲着史蒂夫迷茫地眨了眨眼，刚睡醒的脸显得很松软。他的视线停留在史蒂夫胸前，史蒂夫这才想起他还穿着那套华丽的西装，领带还松松挂在脖子上。接下来巴基看到了史蒂夫手中的平板。他睁大了双眼。

史蒂夫举起了平板。“有什么发现吗？”

“没有，”巴基说，他显得很慌张，声音带着刚睡醒的沙哑，“那只是个愚蠢的——”

“不愚蠢，”史蒂夫说。巴基慌乱的模样让他心中荡起了涟漪，但他还不知道该如何形容那种情绪，“你想要这个。我们来看看，是不是只有这种服务才能满足你。”

巴基闭上眼，躺回沙发上，双手揉搓着脸蛋。“不是，”史蒂夫说，“对吗。”

巴基躺在那儿揉着脸，良久才摇了摇头。

“你想让我来。”

巴基的手渐渐往下，掩住嘴巴。他依然望着天花板，但他的表情已经不再轻松，他的表情充斥着不悦、挫败和其他种种。“我和你说了。”

“而你觉得我做不到。”史蒂夫说。他心中那股不可名状之火的面貌俞渐清晰，渐渐成形。

“不——听我说，”巴基支支吾吾，撑起身体，他避开了史蒂夫的视线，一只手烦躁地拨开脸上的头发，“我们没必要这么做。我只是想——”

“看看网上的服务？家里已经不能满足你了？”

巴基惊讶地大张着嘴。“怎么？”史蒂夫说。若是巴基想让他更粗暴——这可真是绝佳的借口。

巴基咽了咽口水。“我——我不是故意的。”他小心翼翼地说。

“什么不是故意的？上网？”巴基开始对史蒂夫的口吻有了反应，他坐直了，双眼检视史蒂夫的脸，“怎么，平板自己掉在你腿上，自己打开那个网站的？”

“不是，”巴基说，“我只是在——调查。”

“调查，”史蒂夫重复道，“让我看看。体罚。家规。行为矫正。你就是在查这个？”

两片红云飞上了巴基的双颊。他点点头。

“因为你欲求不满，”史蒂夫说，“对吗。”

这让巴基垂下眼，舔了舔嘴唇，又抬眼望向史蒂夫。“对。”

史蒂夫若有所思地看着他，把平板啪得一声搁到一边。他伸手抓住了巴基的后颈。“我们可以解决这个问题。”

巴基的双眼瞪大了。史蒂夫感到巴基的脉搏在他手掌下渐渐加速，他的心脏怦怦跳动。“你想要命令，那就给你命令，”史蒂夫说，他自己的血液流速也加快了，“你想叫我先生吗？”

巴基犹豫了。史蒂夫继续说。“这个问题很简单，巴克。你可以点头，”史蒂夫说，一边上下移动巴基的脑袋，“或者摇头。”他让巴基摇了摇头。“嗯？”

巴基咽了咽口水，舔了舔嘴唇。他的脸红得太厉害，耳朵尖都像被烧红了。他摇了摇头，幅度很小，发梢蹭着史蒂夫的手。

“对，”史蒂夫说，“不是很简单吗？”

巴基用同样的幅度轻轻点了点头，依然紧盯着史蒂夫的脸。“想让我打你吗？”点头，带着明显的渴望，“想让我辱骂你吗？”

巴基咬住嘴唇。“不要辱骂，”史蒂夫试探性地说，“但你也不想让我太温柔。”

巴基点了点头，似乎松了一口气，史蒂夫调整了一下手掌的位置，警告性地捏了捏他的脖子，然后揪着巴基的头发让他站起来。

他的动作并不快，没有让巴基跌跌撞撞地绊倒，但也没有给他挣扎的余地，让他随着史蒂夫的指挥而动。他让巴基在咖啡桌前站好；巴基全程用诧异的神情望着他，好像他不敢相信这是真的。

史蒂夫放开了他，从容地坐了下来，双腿叉开，胳膊搭在沙发靠背上。他毫无顾忌地缓缓打量巴基的身体。有那么几次巴基移开了视线，但大部分时候他都望着史蒂夫的膝盖，胸口快速起伏着，他的脸烧得更红了。

史蒂夫解开他的袖扣，一次一个，再卷起袖子。他的动作不急不缓，专注于自己的衣服，把褶皱抚平，仔细地把袖扣放到口袋里。巴基把身体重心从一只脚转移到另外一只，史蒂夫余光看到他的阴茎明显已经勃起；看来被刻意观察的感觉可比不上被有意忽视好。

史蒂夫站起来，把外套拿开，考虑要不要就让巴基站着，去给自己倒杯水——或者让巴基给他倒，自己把他晾在那儿，去回个邮件之类的。

不过，史蒂夫想，他应该想想自己想要什么。史蒂夫想看着他。而巴基也喜欢展示。

“脱下裤子，”史蒂夫说，“然后转身。”

巴基犹豫了。史蒂夫不知道这个命令是不是有问题，或者巴基是不是想穿着衣服被打屁股，但是巴基照做了，他移开视线，耳朵通红。他脱下睡裤——没穿内裤——转身面对着墙，裤腿缠在他小腿处，让他的动作很笨拙。

史蒂夫有意地打量他，视线沿着巴基裹在薄薄灰色T恤里宽阔的肩膀落下，一直游走到上衣下摆与屁股上方的交界处。巴基的大腿上有伤疤，小臂后方有褪色的淤青。他的屁股和手臂的皮肤相对比显得很苍白，大腿上有道晒出来的黑白分界线，正好是他运动裤的长度。他垂在身体两侧的手紧张地攥紧了。

史蒂夫想让他靠近。“过来趴在我腿上。”他说。

巴基应声而动。他转过身，动作缓慢，还有点不确定，但他的脸已经红到了脖子根，他不再犹豫不决了。他把一只膝盖放到了沙发上，再是另一只，他瞧着史蒂夫的大腿，好像那是什么要避开的捕熊陷阱似的。史蒂夫完全没有帮他，就那么坐着，让巴基笨拙地爬到了他的大腿上，然后伏下身，手撑在沙发上，像是要做俯卧撑似的。

巴基并没有彻底趴在史蒂夫身上，他撑起上半身的重量，好像担心会压到史蒂夫，所以史蒂夫一只手放在他肩上，把他压了下去。巴基浑身一颤，受惊似的喘了一声，但很快他就放松多了，双肩塌下，胸口起伏着。

既然史蒂夫已经摸到了巴基，他也就不想收回手了。他把巴基扶稳，对巴基上下其手。巴基静静趴着，任由史蒂夫摆弄，在史蒂夫握住他的下巴时抬头，薄薄一层皮肤下传来剧烈的心跳声。他从未表现得这么温顺，这么听话，而史蒂夫——他喜欢这样的他。喜欢极了。

自从史蒂夫记事起，他就想要巴基了，想要进入他，想要与他骨血相融。他还是第一次知道他的欲望可以用这种方式满足，但看到巴基这般顺从——坚硬，滚烫，又饥渴，看到他这么渴望被史蒂夫这般对待，渴望到出言询问——好吧。这让他兴奋极了。

史蒂夫的手指在巴基身上流连，沿着他的脊柱而下，给他提了提裤子，让裤子正好制住他的双膝。他的手抚上巴基的大腿，摩挲厚重的肌肉，接着把巴基的双腿分开，看到臀瓣之间被润滑液沾湿了。

史蒂夫停住动作。他重新审视巴基的穿着——面料柔软的裤子和老旧的T恤，没有皮带，纽扣或是带扣；他想到巴基侧躺在沙发上的样子，就在一进门就能看到的地方。他再次发问。“你的计划是什么？”

巴基也僵住了，活像一只见到老鹰的田鼠。他呼吸两次，说：“我打算激怒你。”

“之后？”

“让你操我。在桌子上。”

“餐桌。”

“对。”

“所以你给自己做好准备，”他体内蠢蠢欲动的某种情愫像泉水般涌了出来，“然后你坐下，开始搜索怎么才能被别人操。”

巴基深吸一口气，想要开口。但史蒂夫在他的屁股上飞快地拍了一下，打断了他。“你知道的，巴克，我不信你是在为我做准备。”

“什么？”巴基的头抬了起来，“我——”

“别插嘴。你给自己润滑，”史蒂夫说，他语气中的鄙夷与怀疑不需要半点伪装；这种口气对他再简单不过，“给自己扩张，为了某个陌生人。你就这么想要？想要被插？”他的拇指狠狠陷进巴基的穴口，没有插进去，只是按在那儿，巴基抽搐一下，在震惊中尖叫了一声。他没想到会叫这么响。史蒂夫知道的。

史蒂夫停了停，他的心脏跳得飞快，尽管他还什么都没有做。巴基的身体又绷紧了，他的呼吸又浅又急。史蒂夫把其余几根手指也陷了进去，狠狠捏着巴基的屁股蛋。这回巴基抽搐得更厉害了，一边受惊地抽着气。“可你用了很多润滑液，”史蒂夫说，“对吗。所以是陌生人这个念头让你兴奋了。”

“不，”巴基立刻说，试图撑起身体，“不，不是——”

史蒂夫一只手按住巴基的肩膀，几乎有点漫不经心地把他按回原位。这动作对他轻而易举。“幻想就让你激动了？”史蒂夫说，一边品味自己心中这灼烧的快感，用冷淡又漠不关心的语气继续说，“兴奋了吗？就这么想着被陌生人操？你硬了吗？”史蒂夫掰开巴基的臀瓣，看着他的后穴收紧了，“我敢说你硬了。我敢说你只靠幻想就喘不过气了。”

“ _史蒂夫，_ ”巴基说，史蒂夫放开了他的臀部，把他的屁股往上拉了拉，让他稳稳地待在史蒂夫膝上。“我会操你的，”史蒂夫下了定论，“那是你想要的，你也会得到。但首先，”他说，“你还求了我别的什么。不是吗。”

巴基喘着气，抓紧了沙发坐垫。他没有答话的意思。“我在问你。”史蒂夫放缓口气。

巴基默不作声。“那好吧。”史蒂夫说，一掌打了下来。

巴基的屁股上显出红色的手印，他全身跟着猛地一抽。巴基的叫声高昂，饱含震惊，又那么美。

热意和难忍的火花窜上了史蒂夫的脊柱。“不错，”他说，另一只手捏住巴基的后颈，把他的脸按在沙发上，“没错，你想要的就是这个。”史蒂夫给了他一掌，又一掌。巴基的后背弓了起来，吐出更多破碎的呻吟，史蒂夫一下又一下地，毫不留情地打着他。

巴基挣扎着，起先因为太过震惊，随后是因为打击的力度：史蒂夫感觉到他拍打的力道在巴基体内回荡，让他呻吟叫喘着，让他动摇。巴基的双手是自由的，可他的脸、胸部和肩膀都被按在沙发上，意味着他也只能无助又笨拙地抓着沙发垫。史蒂夫看他可怜，便松开了按着巴基后颈的手，抓住巴基的手腕，把两只手腕挨个放到沙发垫边缘，让他抓着点什么发泄。

这感觉太好了。巴基蹬腿，史蒂夫便把他按住。巴基挣扎，史蒂夫便把他扶正。他沉浸其中，烧得火热的巴基在他的膝上扭动，挣脱不得，他勃起的阴茎抵着史蒂夫的腿，不自觉地蹭着他的大腿。“史蒂夫。”巴基喘息着说，史蒂夫俯身，撩起巴基的头发，在他的后颈上咬了一口。

巴基发出细小的叫喊，挣扎着抬起臀部，想把屁股撅起。史蒂夫放开了他。“还不够狠？”他在巴基耳边低声道，“我可以给你更狠的。什么都可以给你。你只需要告诉我。”巴基扭动着，抽泣着，史蒂夫的手掌再次落下。

史蒂夫看到他的手印落在巴基臀部层层叠叠的红痕上。他的手掌也有些闷痛。当时下定决心要做时，他并没想到自己会这么喜欢，至少不会这么发自肺腑。而此刻他觉得自己身形伟岸，无所不能。

他趁着这股劲头继续，打得更重了，中途把巴基的双腿分开，巴掌又落在巴基的大腿内侧。这让巴基哭叫着，挣动着又想要弓起身体，但挣扎也只是在史蒂夫另一只手钳制的范围内。巴基与史蒂夫不同：血清让他更敏感了，而非更迟钝，史蒂夫也动了从未动过的念头，他多么想打得再重些，在巴基身上留下更多印记，让他此后数天都能感受到他让史蒂夫做了什么。

“如果想要，就告诉我。”史蒂夫一字一句地说，巴基每一声粘腻的、断了线的叫喊让他的脑内嗡嗡作响。他的指甲擦过巴基大腿内侧，又一巴掌打在那指痕上；巴基咬住了沙发垫。“我可以弄痛你，可以用上你喜欢的方式，压制你、操干你，让你爽——”

巴基在史蒂夫膝上抽搐着，僵直了身体，喉咙里溢出哀鸣声，他射出来的时候，浑身紧绷。“没错，”史蒂夫说，控制住自己的冲动，“没错，就是这样。很好。”他抚摸巴基的背，另一只手按摩他的脖子。又过了一秒，巴基终于溃不成军，瘫在史蒂夫膝上不住颤抖。

史蒂夫这才想到检视自己，发现他的呼吸也又粗又沉，汗水从背上滑落。他浑身滚烫，双手都仿佛要迸射出火花。巴基的身体随着急促的呼吸起伏，他的屁股通红；史蒂夫克制住想把手盖上去，把五指与上面的手印重合的欲望。但他还是忍不住把手悬在了上方——巴基也感觉到了，他的呼吸因为史蒂夫掌心的热度更急了。

史蒂夫抽回了手。他努力找回自己的神智。这一定很疼。给巴基重新穿上裤子可能会更疼。所以史蒂夫把他的裤子脱掉。

巴基无力地趴在那儿，任由史蒂夫帮他脱掉裤子，他急促又湿润的喘息声回荡在安静的房间里。他的右手紧紧抓着垫子，关节都泛白了。史蒂夫用手覆住他的，轻轻按摩着，直到巴基的手指放松下来。他的金属手被压在身下，大概是为了避免弄破垫子。史蒂夫把他抱了起来，抬离自己的膝盖，小心地避免碰到他的屁股，让巴基把脸埋在史蒂夫肩上。

史蒂夫把巴基抱在怀里，巴基的脸蛋埋在他的上臂处。他还半硬着，上半身被精液打湿了；史蒂夫自己的欲望也蓄势待发。他把脸颊贴在巴基湿漉漉的太阳穴上，紧抱着他，感受手掌残留的钝痛，巴基不均匀的呼吸洒在史蒂夫的脖子和肩膀上。

等到巴基的心跳声恢复正常，史蒂夫想要看看他的脸，却被巴基躲开了，他的头发散乱，只能看到红红的鼻头。

史蒂夫钳住了他的下巴。“你以为我不知道你是个爱哭鬼？”他的语气有点太温柔了，没有了嘲讽。史蒂夫加重了口气。“看着我。”

巴基望着他眨眼，湿漉漉的双眼，柔软的嘴唇。史蒂夫忍不住吻了上去。他曾目睹巴基中了弹也只是闷哼一声，可现在他哭成这样，全都是因为史蒂夫打了他屁股。一开始是巴基想要，史蒂夫试图满足，现在则变成了史蒂夫为了巴基获得了自己也不敢相信的新体验。

他很快松开了巴基，又开始亲吻他的脸颊和额头。他知道鼻塞时亲吻可不那么好玩，不然他就会吻得更深了。他拉开距离，另一只手擦掉巴基脸上的泪痕。“来吧。我们给你洗干净。”

史蒂夫双手把巴基抱下沙发，让他站好，牵着他走向浴室。史蒂夫脱掉了巴基的T恤，把他领到洗手池旁，打开水龙头，把汗湿的T恤搭在毛巾架上。巴基似乎还没反应过来，呆呆站在那儿望着水流，所以史蒂夫把他的头发拨到脑后，轻轻推了推他，命令道：“喝。”

又过了几秒钟，巴基似乎终于醒转过来，胡乱用双手接了几捧水，开始漱口。水让他清醒了不少。史蒂夫让巴基在水池旁好好清洗，自己则负责帮他站稳，把他的头发拨开。等到巴基擤好鼻子，史蒂夫用温水打湿毛巾，帮巴基擦净身体。精液大部分都在史蒂夫的裤子上，但巴基的肚子和腹股沟那里也蹭到了不少。

巴基的阴茎半软着，可是史蒂夫用一只手裹住它，他便瞬间硬了。巴基吐出一口颤抖的气息，微微往后靠在史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫慢慢给他撸了一下。“还想要？”

巴基站在那儿，他的双腿还微不可察地颤抖着，动作笨拙地向后摸索史蒂夫的阴茎。

史蒂夫抓住了他的手腕。“我说的不是这个，”他俯视着巴基的身体，他的阴茎，史蒂夫抓住他时那家伙还勇敢地抽动了一下。“再来一次，”史蒂夫说，“你还想要？”

巴基吸气、吐气，而后咽了咽口水，背靠在史蒂夫身上，转头把脑袋埋在史蒂夫的颈窝里。史蒂夫知道这就是答案了。他松开了巴基的阴茎，一只手环住巴基的腰，像扛小孩一样把他扛了起来，带出了浴室。

巴基先是尖叫着蹬了蹬腿，随后才老实下来，双手紧紧抱住史蒂夫的胳膊。史蒂夫把他带进了卧室，把他面朝下放在床上，分开他的双腿。巴基的呼吸粗重地打在他们的枕头上，他的双手搁在脑袋两侧，手指攥紧了床单。

史蒂夫不紧不慢地观察他，他乖乖地躺着，屁股依然是明亮的粉色，不再苍白了。他四肢虚软地趴在床垫上，头朝下，背部的沟壑和膝弯里闪烁着汗水的光芒。他看上去像被用坏了。被榨干了。

史蒂夫脱掉自己的衬衫和裤子，领结不知道掉到了房间的哪处。他绕到床头柜去拿润滑液——距离巴基给自己扩张显然已经过了很久，再说史蒂夫也不小。他跪在床上，给巴基摆出撅起屁股的姿势，让他用手臂撑住身体。他草草地给他做润滑，动作称不上温柔，可巴基毫无怨言。他四肢撑着床，头发黏在脸上，史蒂夫插进三根手指，他便向金属臂那边倒去。

已经够了。史蒂夫抽出手指，握住巴基的臀部，阴茎插了进去。巴基的背部弓了起来，他的双腿大开，下颌抬起，胸口起伏着。史蒂夫多希望有面镜子；他敢说巴基现在一定双眼紧闭，合不拢嘴。史蒂夫知道只要用对方式，被操干也会感觉很好，可巴基是真的能感受到快感，总会在被插入时双腿打颤，将自己打开。

史蒂夫给了他缓冲的时间，在里面停住。要感谢血清给他带来的延迟，让疼痛和快感都变得朦胧，可以暂且忽略。身下的巴基灼热又浑身颤抖，他的脑袋低垂着，胸口起伏；他里面太暖和，暖和极了。

史蒂夫的拇指按在巴基屁股上方，已经开始留下淤青。巴基动了动，呼吸加快了，有些神志不清地想要抬起屁股迎合史蒂夫的阴茎。“不。”史蒂夫高声说，又按住了巴基的后颈，让他不要动。他刚刚在脖子上留下了咬痕，乌青色的很是明显——看到这个，他突然失去了方才的冷静。他不想让巴基动。他想让他就这样承受这一切。巴基就该乖乖躺好，让史蒂夫来为他做，对他做，直到他浑身发抖着向自己求饶。

史蒂夫的呼吸加重了，他稳住心神。他感觉到巴基的脚趾蜷了起来。他缓缓抽了出来，看着自己的阴茎完全滑出，接着开始了抽插。

他的动作并不快，节奏缓慢、从容、又无情，不放过巴基体内每一处敏感点。巴基的呼吸凌乱，全身都随着史蒂夫的撞击而颤抖。巴基臣服于按在他脖子上的那只手，就这样承受一切，脑袋低垂，双手渐渐撑不住身体。史蒂夫扶了他好几次，可巴基的右手还是没了力气，让他倒向一侧，脸压在床上。这让史蒂夫更容易借力，也让巴基的双膝分得更开了，两人都倒在了床上。史蒂夫的身体跟着巴基往下，但又没有紧贴在他身上，他的双肘撑在巴基两侧。

史蒂夫又向前顶弄，阴茎插得更深了，巴基只是小声哀叫着，让它在他体内进出。换做从前，史蒂夫肯定会拿巴基打趣，说事全都让他做了，但现在他却让他这般乖顺，这般服从，让他无力支撑自己的身体。现在绝他不会拿他打趣，不会在这种时候——在巴基虚弱地对着床喘息，脸蛋紧贴床单，双眼紧闭，脸颊潮红，虚脱的脸上满是快感，全无痛苦之时。看着巴基在他身下化作一汪春水，史蒂夫的心中也泛起了柔情。

史蒂夫还想要更多。他更狠地冲击着，换来巴基声声粗喘，双手绞紧了床单。史蒂夫重复着冲撞，着迷般地望着他颤动的睫毛；巴基平时要到交欢的最后关头才会这么敏感，要等到他快到了，没工夫再保持警惕时。史蒂夫的操弄更狠更重了，直到巴基的呼吸打着抖，张开的嘴唇贴在床上，双手又攥紧床单。

史蒂夫稳住动作，保持平衡，又插了他三下，这就够了。巴基发出细小的，沙哑的哀鸣声，再一次射了出来，精液流到了史蒂夫的阴茎上。“好了。”史蒂夫说，看着他战栗不已的肩膀。

紧裹住他阴茎的后穴让他想起自己还硬着，还在胀痛，而且很久都还没释放。他撑住双手，又开始了一轮顶撞，他自己也垂着头，闭着眼感受这一切——巴基就在，这么火辣，这么近，还——操，被榨干了，他的屁股湿漉漉的，已经被使用殆尽，还烧得滚烫。这都拜史蒂夫所赐。巴基在他身下不住扭动，把腿又分开了一些，这就够了，史蒂夫闭上眼，抽搐着射了出来。

延迟高潮的反作用比想象中大多了。史蒂夫努力不倒在巴基身上，可他的阴茎还插在巴基体内，所以他做不到。巴基哼着声想要让他起来，可他的大脑过了半分钟才缓缓恢复运作。这次不同往日；史蒂夫不能就这样像个烂沙包一样躺在这儿。巴基还在对着床单抽泣，还在他身下挣扎着想要起身。

“你以为你要去哪儿，”史蒂夫含混不清地嘟囔着，手揽过他的腰，把他拉了回来，让他重新躺好。“过来，”他说着，把巴基抱进怀里，“嘘。躺下。你该休息了。”他说，他不确定这台词是从哪儿冒出来的，但他大概没说错，因为巴基全身颤抖，四肢虚软地躺在了史蒂夫胸前。

他们就这么躺了很久，直到平复呼吸，情欲不再。巴基的头发湿湿的，开始打卷，史蒂夫的双手梳理巴基的头发，抚过脖子上的咬痕。上帝啊。他竟然真把巴基打了一顿。

最终，干涸的精液带来的微微刺痛感让高潮的余韵不再那么舒适，而巴基肯定也不会太舒服，所以史蒂夫缓缓地从他身下抽了出来。这让巴基闷哼着惊醒了，睁大双眼，金属手抓住了史蒂夫的胳膊。

“嘘，我马上回来。”史蒂夫说，他拿了一条毛巾，又将另一条浸入冰水。他回来时，巴基清醒了不少，手肘撑在床上，乱糟糟的头发好似风滚草，可他在史蒂夫的指令下翻了个身，让他给自己擦拭身体。随后巴基又听话地趴了下来，有点瑟缩，但还是又把头趴在枕头上，在史蒂夫把冰凉的毛巾放到他红肿的屁股上时长声叹气。

史蒂夫再次回到床上，舒展四肢，把巴基抱回他身上。他们就这么躺着，史蒂夫抚摸着巴基的背，昏昏欲睡。巴基不时抽泣一声，但还是静静地躺在史蒂夫怀里，金属手蜷在史蒂夫身前。

“老天。”巴基最终说，声音闷沉。

史蒂夫抬起头。“是你要求的！”

“是我要求的。老天啊，真要命。”

“太过了？”

“没有。”巴基挪了挪，把脸深深埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，嘟囔着什么“显摆”，“手像铁铲似的”之类的。史蒂夫的手掌搁在巴基的脑后，望着天花板微笑。

随后，巴基换了个口吻，开口道：“我真的只是在调查。”

“什么？”

“那个——网站。”

史蒂夫又抬起头，有些难以置信。“巴克，你讨厌陌生人，”他说，“更何况要是你真想瞒我，我也绝对不会在我们的平板上看到这个。我甚至都不会知道哪里有问题。”

“……是的。”巴基不情不愿地承认了。

“要是你想要，我却没办法满足，我也会帮你找到别人，”史蒂夫往上坐了坐，忍不住露出得意的笑容，“可我觉得我做得很不错。”

巴基捶了捶他的腿，但只用了他五分之一的力道，就像挠痒痒一样。“闭嘴。”

“要是我早知道只用打你几下屁股——”

“——闭嘴——”

“——就能让你这么爽——”

“我想离婚。”巴基高声说道，用枕头盖住了脸。

“你感觉好吗，宝贝？”史蒂夫认真地问，把他脸上的枕头抬了起来，“你想要什么都没关系。假如我们每次都要这样，好吧，我也做好了准备——”

“我再也不要和你做了，”巴基怒吼着，但史蒂夫知道他的怒火一半是冲他自己发的，“不敢相信我竟然让你进来了。”

“——定期为你牺牲，”史蒂夫继续说。他把枕头搁回他脸上，顺便拨开巴基脸上的头发，“说真的，只要你想，我们每次都可以这么做。”

巴基眉间的褶皱更深了，不过他的脸颊又泛起了粉色。“怎么？”史蒂夫说。

“我——它——没有这么简单，”巴基嘟囔道，满怀懊悔与沮丧，“它不会就这么走开——”

“我也不会，”史蒂夫说，他的身体也变烫了，“你听到了吗？我也不会。你想要，那我就给你，”他又趴到了吧唧身上，把他抱个满怀，“混蛋。你以为我怎么想，你以为我一直想着世界局势？我看起来不像乐在其中吗？”

“像。”巴基更不情愿地承认了，他把枕头挪开了。

史蒂夫把下巴搭在巴基的肩膀上。“你喜欢，我也喜欢，那就没问题了。”

巴基把头发从嘴里吐了出来。“好了好了。我懂了。”

“很好。”

“你可以从我身上下来了。”

“不要。”

“你身上都是汗。”

“那是爱的光辉。”史蒂夫故作严肃道，这话让他被狠狠踢了一脚，大笑着跌下了床。


End file.
